Almost Normal
by CaptainSanchez
Summary: Here, folks, is the sequel to Transdimensional Family Trip!
1. The Turners

This is the second story in "The Doctor's Family"

the first story can be found here: [url= story/57071/a-transdimensional-family-trip]Transdimensional Family Trip[/url]

Anyway, This is set about… two months after the end of the first story.

* * *

**Almost Normal**

**Chapter 1: The Turners**

Brigadier Bertram Donald Haines, RAF, walked toward the office of his Scientific Advisors. The sign on the door read "Doctor John Turner and Doctor Randall Graves, Scientific Advisors." Even after two months, he still couldn't seem to get used to that. Their office was significantly larger than it once was, now having two occupants, and their assistants. Melody Coleman and Diane Turner, two women from another dimension, were these assistants. Brigadier Haines still had trouble believing that Cole and Ditzy (as they insisted on being called) were as intelligent as they were. It was his own fault, really. It's just that their respective fascinations with toothpaste and muffins, (not to mention Ditzy's happy-go-lucky attitude) they just didn't seem as intelligent as they were.

"Well, Cole, It's actually rather simple, and _don't you roll your eyes at me!_" began Dr. Graves, a well-dressed young-looking man with dark hair and green eyes. Dr. Turner, a rather athletic-looking man in a blue shirt and black waistcoat, was the first to notice the Major's presence.

"Oh, shut up, Rags, the Brig's here!" said the vested scientist to his counterpart, before turning to face their employer, "Hello, Brigadier Haines! What do you need from us today? Cure for cancer, the Earth under attack from an alien race, analysis of a crime scene and/or wormhole, what?" The Major chuckled at Turner's question, though it seemed that he was the only one who knew why.

"Actually, Turner, I need you and Ditzy to do something very important: go home," said Major Gen. Haines, with as straight a face as he could muster. The Doctors (and their assistants) looked at him quizzically, not understanding his statement. Rags was the first to speak.

"Brigadier, I'm not sure what you mean. We're doing our best, and I doubt that you'd fire _us_, so I just don't know why you'd ask us to go home so soon." Unable to contain himself any longer, Brigadier Haines burst out in laughter. The group of scientists (and a dentist) were befuddled by the seemingly inexplicable laughter on the part of their employer. The Brigadier noticed their befuddlement, and regained his composure.

"Well, Turner, as I recall you specifically requested today off," began the Major, "Something about an _anniversary_?"

At this, both Turner and Ditzy felt blank looks creep across their faces. The couple then turned to each other, gasped, and simultaneously exclaimed, "Of course!" Then Turner rushed to the corner of the office, took his brown coat off of the coatrack, and bid farewell to Rags.

"Ta for now, Rags!" he said, before turning to his wife, "Come along, dear, there's marital bliss to be had!"

_Wow,_ thought Ditzy, _That was a dramatic thing to say, even for him. I like it._ As she was thinking this, Ditzy was in the process of putting her own grey coat on.

Lucy Turner had only moved to London two months ago, but she already had the highest grade in her class. That was very odd, considering that it was December. Raymond Logan, her science teacher, was amazed at how simple AP Physics was to her, but he really shouldn't be. After all, both of her parents worked in UNIT's Science Division. No, that was a lie; teenagers shouldn't be _that_ good at Physics.

_...__and those purple streaks in her hair? She looks more like a punk rocker than a straight-A student,_ he thought.

"Miss Turner, would you care to pay attention?" asked Raymond, "I know that this isn't the most exciting of classes, but please _try_." Lucy laughed at this, as did a fees of her classmates.

"Mr. Logan, I don't think you understand," began Lucy, "I chose this class for an easy grade. You see, I've been qualified for a doctorate since I was about eight. By the way, I've noticed inaccuracies in your lessons."

Being a rational man, Raymond assumed that she was mocking him. At that thought, he got furious. Most of the class thought that it was hilarious to see their teacher getting so bothered, and broke out in laughter. This only got him more angry, which wasn't good for Lucy.

"Listen here, missy," began the enraged educator, "I don't care _who_ your parents are, nobody disrupts my class like that. To the headmaster's office with you!" Lucy, realizing that he hadn't believed her, got worried.

"But Sir, I was only trying to-" she began, before being cut off by a still-furious Raymond.

"Don't give me your excuses, just go to the Headmaster's office!"

Lucy sighed before dropping her head, grabbing her things, and leaving the room. She knew very well that the worst part of her day was yet to come.

Ditzy stared deep into her husband's blue eyes. Today was all about the two of them (The Doctor and Ditzy, [b]**not**[/b] Turner's eyes). Yes, it would be a day of great- _OF ALL THE TIMES TO GET A PHONE CALL!_ Well, this romantic moment was clearly ruined. Ditzy pulled out her cell phone (yes, she has a cell phone, shut up and focus on the story!), and pressed the "answer" button.

"Mrs. Turner?" came the voice at the other end.

"Actually, it's _Doctor_ Turner, but yes, I'm her," replied Ditzy, irritated at the interruption.

"I'm calling about your daughter, Lucy," began the woman on the other end, "it would seem that she disrupted her Physics class, and-"

"Let me guess, she needs to be picked up?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"No worries, I'm off anyway," said Ditzy. "You have a nice day."

"You t-" _click_

Turner was puzzled by his wife's anger, since he hadn't heard the conversation, but decided it best that he not ask about it.

"Sorry for the interruption, Muffin, but Sparkler got into trouble at school, and we need to pick her up."

The Doctor wasn't _too_ surprised that his eldest daughter had gotten into trouble, but he _was_ upset. She had gotten into trouble, _knowing_ that it was their anniversary. If you think that you wouldn't be upset in his situation, you're lying to yourself. Now, scene change, ho!

Sparkler was terrified. The wait in the headmaster's office had been scary, and the ride home was even worse. Her mother had always been the calmer of her parents, but it seemed that the roles were reversed today, and with good reason. This day had been Ditzy's bit of normality, her moment of sacred familiarity, and it had been intruded upon. She had bottled up her negative emotions, not even aware of their presence. When she got that call, they began to release. Being sent into another universe, having to adjust to being a new species, and gaining new family members had all been okay, so long as she had her Doctor. When her most intimate moment with him was interrupted… she lost it.

For once, Turner had to be the mature one. He wasn't good at that, never had been. The best he could normally do to calm anyone down was offer them a Jelly Baby (or tell them to shut up), and Ditzy's fury was beyond justified. He just didn't know what to do.

_Huh, that's a new feeling,_ he thought, _Not used to being the mature one. Well, not as __this__ me, anyway._ He then decided to use his go-to solution for such problems. If it didn't work, he'd be relatively stumped. He pulled a white paper bag out from his coat pocket.

"Ditzy, w-"

"Doctor, I do _not_ want a Jelly Baby."

"Alright, dear," said Turner, slumping back into his chair, defeated. Ditzy's angry gaze refocused on her daughter. Few had ever witnessed such unbridled (ha) rage from Ditzy, and none that had ever wanted to again. For the sake of your sanity, I shall refrain from going into detail about the enraged rant dished out by the wall-eyed blonde. Rather, here's a quote from Tom Baker, the legendary Fourth Doctor:

"Playing Doctor Who came as a great surprise to me. I had no idea that I would enjoy it so much. All that was required of me was to be able to speak complete gobbledygook with conviction." - Tom Baker

Well, I'm so glad that I didn't type up what Ditzy said. Reality wasn't built to withstand that many caps, emboldments, and exclamation marks in direct succession. Anyway, as Sparkler cowered in the fetal position (still in a state of shock and terror over her mother's verbal typhoon), Ditzy was crying in her husband's arms. Yes, she was crying. She had released all of her pent-up emotion during the aforementioned typhoon, and was so upset by her uncharacteristically terrifying rant that she was weeping shamelessly.

**TO BE -** What do you mean, "I forgot about Dinky?" She's still in school. Unlike _someone_, she was actually _good_. Happy? Good. Now where was I? Oh, right. The thingamajig.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2: RAGS AND COLE**

**Well, what do you think? It's a bit wackier than Trip, but I think that I managed to pull it off. Also, Please remember that I wrote this chapter long before I had even _thought_ of writing _63'd_, so any similarities between this and that are adjustments in my writing style made in this. Remember, reviews = love, so spread it (or "them," I guess) around. Thick. Kthanxbai!**


	2. Unified Intelligence

**Almost Normal**

**Chapter 2: Unified Intelligence**

**(to be) Edited by Rain-M24**

The Raggedy Doctor and Colgate Minuette, the last Time Chargers. A bad driver and a dentist. Surprisingly, if any of the Time Chargers had to survive, pretty much everypony was glad that it was them. Their species had become incredibly corrupt, but after ten million years of absolute power, what race wouldn't be? Anyhoof, they'd been adjusting rather well to their adoptive universe lately. There was still the occasional pronoun mix-up, but that couldn't really be helped.

A week had passed since Ditzy's extremely out-of-character tirade, and things had gotten back to near-normality. I say "near-normality" because this group could never be totally normal, which was not to say that they wanted to be. Far from it, in fact. Both Doctors had always said that normality was simply _far_ too boring, and their family had always agreed. Granted, Cole wasn't actually _related_ to Raggedy, but in a sense, she was more related to him than anyone else. Y'know, only other member of the species and whatnot.

A knock came at the door to the Doctors' office. Wait, did I really just say that? That's hilarious! Oh, I'm getting off track, sorry. I think that first chapter might've… broken me. Okay, let's start this paragraph over!

A knock came at the door to the Doctors' office. Rags wouldn't have thought anything of it, but… well, after a few hundred (or was it a few thousand?) years of constantly being in trouble, one develops a sense for this kind of thing.

"Yes, who is it?" asked the Time Charger, absent-mindedly adjusting his powder-blue bow tie.

"Oh, just us, Rags. Had a bit of a scare involving some pesky , but I think we did a rather good job of it." came the reply from the well-dressed man in the doorway. Immediately following him was his beautiful, brilliant wife.

_Say what you want about our personalities, dress sense, faces, egos, and even the way we talk, but we Doctors have always had great taste in women,_ Rags thought, smiling as the pair entered.

"Hey, Rags, what time is it?" asked Turner, placing his and Ditzy's coats on the nearby rack.

"Turner, we both that I have know idea what time it is. Our universes are asynchronous, remember?" Rags asked, momentarily removing his head from the computer he had been tinkering with. "Really, Turner, I'm as sure of the time as you were in my universe. My internal clock's been at least seven different kinds of wonky since I got here, and you were messing with me, weren't you?"

Turner nodded, grinning like a madman with a box. By this point, Ditzy had lost all self-control and had simply begun laughing hysterically. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but you get the point: the Turners found Rags's snappiness hilarious. Who wouldn't, though? Okay, that was a clever little unintended pun.

Cole then entered the room. She had been over in Medical, chatting up Martha Jones about human anatomy. After all, it wasn't even in the same ballpark as ponies or Time Chargers, and she was incurably curious. Martha found it difficult to explain, since she didn't really have anything to compare it to. Oh, don't be silly. Of course Martha would know that Rags and Cole were from another universe. She _had_ been a Companion, after all. Show a little respect.

"Hey, Doc, what'd I miss?"

"Oh, just a joke in poor taste, Cole. By the by, have you seen my sonic?"

"Yeah, it's in the umbrella stand. You know, where you're _supposed_ to put it?"

"Oh, right. Thanks, Cole, you're a life-saver," Rags said on his way to the umbrella stand.

When the Time Charger reached the aforementioned depository of umbrellas, he pulled a black cane from it. The cane seemed to be made of ebony, and had an intricate hourglass pattern engraved into the part where the silver ball that served as the handle connected to the rest of the cane. A satisfied grin came over his face, and he tucked the cane under his right arm as he turned back to his desk.

"Rags, I'll never know why you like the cane so much," began Turner. "Screwdrivers are where it's at, man."

"Well excuse me for changing it up," Rags retorted, "Besides, the cane goes better with my look."

"Where would you keep it, though?"

"The umbrella stand."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Ditzy sighed before turning to Cole. The Doctors argued about this every other day, and neither ever won. They'd argue until they got tired, then each would silently claim himself the victor. Afterwards, they'd share a bag of Jelly Babies and talk about old times. Of course, she and Cole wouldn't stay for all of it. In fact, they usually left near the start. Brigadier Haines would want to know why they weren't getting anything done, after all.

"Cole, could you go to the Brig's office without me? I've had an exhausting day, and watching this will be a nice way to relax," Ditzy whispered.

"But Ditz, I-" Cole paused. Ditzy was giving her a look with adorableness exceed only by its pitifulness. Dang. Nobody had yet resisted that look, and Cole wasn't about to be the first.

"Okay, fine, but I get to decide where we go for dinner tonight."

"Okay, just go."

With that, Cole left the office behind the pair of bickering Doctors. Seeing that the dentist was gone, Ditzy sighed.

_Now I can finally get a nap._

Little did she know that her uneventful (shut up, you know what I mean) life would soon become much, _much_ more exciting.

**A/N TIME!**

**I know what you're thinking: "**_**Still **_**no Dinky?! What's wrong with you?" Quite simple: Dinky gets a multi-chapter arc. Little hints have been plastered throughout theses past two chapters, and you're not gonna find them. Trust me, I'm gonna have a difficult time making pointless things that I wrote months ago into hints about the Dinky Arc. What could the problems be in Dinky's school life, you ask? I have no freaking idea, but maybe your guesses will help me figure it out. Well, ta for now, homies. Remember, Reviews = Love, so spread 'em around. Thick.**


End file.
